The present invention relates to a wave solder apparatus for soldering electrical components to printed circuit boards. Various devices are known for producing a molten solder wave and passing a printed circuit board through the molten solder wave to solder electrical components to the printed circuit board. Illustratively, such wave solder devices include a flux station, a preheating station, and a soldering station. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,143; 4,632,291; 5,176,307; 5,297,724; and 5,678,752, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with the invention, a wave solder apparatus is provided. The wave solder apparatus includes a frame having a first end, wave solder equipment supported with respect to the frame, the wave solder equipment being configured to apply solder to a circuit board, and a circuit board transporter supported with respect to the frame, the circuit board transporter being configured to receive a circuit board adjacent the first end of the frame, to move the circuit board away from the first end of the frame and over the wave solder equipment which applies solder to the circuit board, and to return the circuit board for retrieval adjacent the first end of the frame.
Also in accordance with the invention, a wave solder apparatus includes a carriage configured to receive and support a printed circuit board, a first conveyor configured to convey the carriage along a first conveyor path, a second conveyor configured to convey the carriage along a second conveyor path, a preheat station proximately spaced from the first conveyor path, the preheat station configured to heat the printed circuit board, a soldering station configured to form a solder wave, the soldering station proximately spaced from the first conveyor path and wherein the carriage supporting the printed circuit board traverses over the solder wave and the solder wave communicates solder onto the printed circuit board, a transport configured to receive the carriage from the first conveyor and transport the carriage to the second conveyor, and a controller coupled to the first conveyor, preheat station, soldering station, transport, and second conveyor, the controller configured to cooperatively operate the first conveyor, preheat station, soldering station, transport, and second conveyor to wave solder the printed circuit board.
Further in accordance with the invention, a wave solder apparatus includes a conveyor configured to receive and move a printed circuit board along a conveyor path, a soldering station configured to form a solder wave, the soldering station proximately spaced from the conveyor path wherein the printed circuit board traverses the solder wave and the solder wave applies solder to the printed circuit board, and a controller coupled to the conveyor and the soldering station, the controller configured to cooperatively operate the conveyor and soldering station wherein the soldering station,is activated and forms a solder wave when the printed circuit board traverses the soldering station in a first direction, and the soldering station is deactivated when the printed circuit board is moved in a second direction, the second direction opposite the first direction.
Also in accordance with the invention, a printed circuit board manufacturing apparatus is provided. The printed circuit board manufacturing apparatus includes a carriage configured to receive and support a printed circuit board, an identifier attached to the carriage, the identifier configurable to identify the printed circuit board, and an identifier sensor configured to read the identifier attached to the carriage and provide an identifier signal.
A method of wave soldering a printed circuit board in accordance with the invention is also disclosed. The method includes the steps of moving a printed circuit board along a first linear path in a first direction, holding the printed circuit board stationary in the first linear path while heating the printed circuit board for a programmed time, and moving the printed circuit board through a solder wave.
A further method of wave solder a printed circuit board in accordance with the invention is also disclosed. The method includes the steps of moving a printed circuit board along a first linear path in a first direction, preheating the printed circuit board for a programmed time, moving the printed circuit board through a solder wave, transporting the printed circuit board from the first linear path to a second linear path, and moving the printed circuit board along the second linear path in a second direction, the second direction opposite the first direction.
A still further method of wave solder a printed circuit board in accordance with the invention is also disclosed. The method includes the steps of loading the circuit board onto a wave solder apparatus at a first end of the wave solder apparatus, moving the circuit board along a first linear path away from the first end of the wave solder apparatus toward a second end of the wave solder apparatus, applying solder to the circuit board, and returning the circuit board back to the first end of the wave solder apparatus.